


A Professional Opinion

by BicMomma



Series: Shades of Green [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicMomma/pseuds/BicMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone long ago once suggested Envy seek professional help. He didn't recall his exact reaction but once he did things got...messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Professional Opinion

Someone long ago once suggested Envy seek professional help. He didn't remember his _exact_ reaction to the suggestion...just that a week later Dante was down one husband and there was a new homunculus around.

Envy gazed up at the nondescript building in front of him, kicked at the red and beige bricks by the glass double doors. Peeked in the tinted windows and finally walked inside.

The secretary greeted him with an amused smile as he sauntered up to her desk. _She remembered the strange looking young man. He was hard to forget..._

"One o'clock for Doctor Rue." He muttered. The woman tittered and picked up the phone to announce his arrival. It was one on the dot when Envy walked into the doctor's office and sat down on the couch opposite of his shrink.

"Anything you wish to announce?"

"Nothing I can think of offhand." he inquired with his trademark smirk. "Other than I've been impersonating a holy man"

"How does that make you feel? Being someone you're not."

"Pretty darn spiffy!"

The doctor chuckled and asked, "Any more nightmares?"

Envy scowled and crossed his arms in front of him. "Don't know why I even told you about the stupid things."

"They're not stupid. They're insight to your true feelings about your father."

"I hate him!" Envy screamed. "He left me and..."

"Said some pretty bad things, yes I know."

"He forgot about me." Envy buried his hands into his long green hair and tried not to let tears fall from his eyes. "And then my _mom_ has to go and marry random jerks who can't see past their own..."

"Come now, you know my policy against vulgarity." The doctor warned. "So... it makes you mad when your mother tries to fill the void your father left in your lives."

"It makes me _mad_ when they think they can rule over me or be my _friend_. You know what the last guy did?"

"No, but I bet you're going to tell me."

"He has the b- _gall_ to take me fishing!" Envy exclaimed throwing his hands up in irritation. "And he's like" A quick flash of light spilled over the young man and a copy of a dapper older man in a suit sat in his place.

"Now _son_ , you and me gotta get along. For _her_ sake, you see. Dante's got a bit of a shine towards you..."

Another quick flash of light and Envy sat before the doctor in his preferred form. " _Got a shine towards me?!_ I'm her _son_ for Christ's sake...and she doesn't even _tell_ these guys! Oh sure, let them believe I'm sleeping with her too."

"So, why don't _you_ tell them who you are?"

"Because they're not going to be around long enough for it to matter." He replied with a brief smile so full of glee, it was down right sinister.

"How is everything else? Getting along with the new... co-worker?"

"Sloth?" Envy shrugged nonchalantly and avoided looking at the doctor. "I don't see _her_ much. She calls the Master once in awhile, they talk for a few minutes and that's it."

Dr Rue nodded and jotted a few notes down in the folder on the desk. "Back to the nightmares.."

"They're stupid."

"You had one lately." The doctor confirmed more than asked. "It started out like the others; you're in a room..."

"Cellar lab." Envy corrected crossing his arms in front of him with a mutinous expression.

"The lamps are flickering, you can hear the sound of retching over the pounding of your heart. You hear something else then, crying?"

"Curses. He's crying _and_ cursing." He muttered. "Says stuff like, _'It's all wrong.' 'An abomination, a_ horrible _travesty.'_ Then I'm reaching out to him because I _know_ him. It's _Daddy_ and _Daddy_ can fix everything."

Envy let's out a noise suspiciously sounding sniff before continuing, "But he's looking at me with such _revulsion_."

The cute form with wild green hair and feline like violet eyes flickered momentarily into the form of a handsome young man before changing back. Envy's androgynous voice deepened to one more fitting of the form with its golden eyes and long hair of spun gold.

"With such _loathing_." The darker voice hissed. "And then he has the nerve to turn and walk away."

A moment of quiet passed between them, one which neither doctor nor patient were willing to break. Dr Rue jotted down a few more notes in the file before breaking the menacing silence.

"Then you wake up."

Envy jumped, startled out of his stormy thoughts before nodding.

"Every time." he replied in his regular voice. Dr Rue took it as a good sign and recorded more observations in the homunculus's file. The doctor looked up at him to gauge his reaction to the next question.

"And what about... _Edward_?"

Envy snapped to his feet and was on the desk in the doctor's face in less than a heartbeat, his face a glowering mask of rage. Eyes clouded with scalding fury met a cool gaze behind a pair of glasses.

"Where did you hear _that name_?"

"The newspapers." Dr Rue replied calmly. "I read about an occurrence in the town of Lior where a priest was involved in illegal alchemy. That would the holy man you spoke of earlier, correct?"

Envy visibly coiled in his temper as he smiled and returned to his seat. "Very clever, doctor. Not everyone would have made those connections."

"I'm also clever enough to realize you're avoiding the issue. Now about Edward and his brother?"

"The Full Metal Pipsqueak and his walking sardine can?" Envy replied with another disturbingly cheery grin. "What about them?"

Dr Rue wrote something in the folder before responding, "You once said your father was an alchemist named Hohenheim."

"Your point?" he inquired mildly. The doctor noticed a muscle near his left eye was beginning to tick.

"Edward and Alphonse's father is also an alchemist named Hohenheim. It's a fairly unique name and rather suspicious for two men with identical names to have eerily similar interests." The doctor smirked. "It makes me wonder if they are related somehow."

"Perhaps they are." Envy said with a smile.

"I don't think they're related... but I _do_ believe that the brothers and yourself are."

"And what gives you that idea?"

"Your reaction along with what you've said." Dr Rue replied. "I have never seen you in any of our prior meetings react to anyone except your father in the manner you did when I mentioned Edward's name."

"He reminds me of _the bastard_."

"And why is that? Does Full Metal act like your father?"

The homunculus glared at his shrink without a word. Dr Rue folded her hands in a poise of tranquility awaiting his terse answer.

"No. The bastard's tall and calm while the pip-squeak has a fuse to match his height."

The doctor disguised a laugh behind a cough, "So... why do hate the Elrics?"

"For carrying _that bastard's_ blood in his veins!" Envy snapped pushing himself to his feet and grabbed a hold of her lapels, hauling the doctor over the desk as he changed.

Tawny colored hair briefly filled Dr Rue's vision as Envy jerked his shrink up level with his face. Gold eyes not purple bore into the startled blue eyes of the doctor.

"So _Doctor Rue_ , are you satisfied with the answer?" the dark voice from before inquired. "Do you feel _clever_ now you know y _es_ , I _am_ related to _Edward_ and _Alphonse_ Elric?"

"Do you feel better admitting who you are?"

The composed way the doctor responded left him staring at her momentarily speechless. Envy gently set Dr Rue onto her feet and stepped back away from her. Uncertainty replaced the sudden rage in his eyes.

The doctor opened her mouth to say something just as her phone rang. With a sigh and a glance at her patient, she walked back around the desk and answered the phone. Envy took the opportunity to change into his preferred form and sit back down on the couch.

"Yes?"

...

Dr Rue briefly glanced at Envy and sat down behind her desk before responding, "That's fine. Thank you."

Envy watched his doctor through his tangled bangs hang up the phone and close his file folder. She tilted her head down with a smile and the homunculus lifted up his head.

"I am reluctant to admit that your time here is up." Dr Rue announced. Envy rose to his feet the same time his doctor did.

"Next time you come, bring me a souvenir from you travels" the doctor said as she saw him to the door and Envy laughed.

"And work on your temper." Dr Rue added in a sing-song tone of voice. "I find counting to ten works wonders."

"I would have to count to _one hundred_ and ten." Envy told her as he left with a wave. As he left the building, the homunculus confessed to himself that maybe seeking professional help was a good idea after all.

Back inside her office, Dr Rue fell into her chair, pressed a button on her phone and laid her head on the desk.

"He's got some serious issues." The doctor said letting out a weary sigh.

"I have faith in your abilities."

"Over four hundred years of sadness, anger and confusion isn't going to be solved in my lifetime. You know that."

"... How has he been doing?"

"He's doing well, considering. I finally got to see what he actually looks like for longer than a millisecond." Dr Rue lifted her head up with a smirk. "Envy's getting better at keeping up that facade of his when upset. I had to goad him pretty bad to get a reaction."

"Are you alright?" a note of concern entered his voice.

"Just fine." She assured. "He was just looking for a reaction and when I took your advice and stayed calm, he backed off."

"Still so much like a child."

"Yes he is and every child needs their father."

Hohenheim sigh carried over the phone, "Does he still intend to kill me on sight?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then I can't see him."

"Then...you might want to go home."

"Not yet."

" _Hohenheim_ "

"I have to go, my train is ready to leave."

Before she could say another word, the phone clicked signaling the end of the call. Dr Rue pressed another button on the phone, buzzing her secretary.

"Yes?"

"Has my two o'clock appointment arrived yet?"

"Yes doctor, Alphonse Elric has just arrived."

"Send him in."


End file.
